My Immortal
by DarkPrincess128
Summary: Godot is once again standing at Mia's grave, reflecting on what his life was, what it has become, and what the future has in store for him. A songfic.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright or any of its characters. Those belong to Capcom.**

**Disclaimer: I also do not own My Immortal. That's by Evanescence.**

**A/N: I've written one songfic before, with a story very similar to this (a Fire Emblem fanfic, where a character is grieving over his dead father. Check it out in my profile if you want to.) I really hope this isn't too flat or boring, because I tried to make it interesting. I love this song and think of Godot every time I listen to it, because I think it fits really well with his life. The song is My Immortal by Evanescence. So…enjoy. **

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

Godot stood once again in front of the last remnant of his old life; the one before the accident. The woman he had loved – and still did, for that matter – was right in front of him, six feet under. He had been here too many times to count, not that he cared to do so. It was another nightmare that brought him here. One of that evening, of Dahlia, of coffee…and of what seemed to be certain death. Floating, flying, with his dearest Mia. And now…

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Because your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

So many nights he would have that same nightmare. Mia, Dahlia, the courthouse, coffee, poison, death, floating. Waking. And starting the cycle all over again. It was just a mess, what his life had become since the day he had woken up. And on those nights, he would sit up in his bed, wishing that everything could just go away. Mia could be back, Dahlia would be long dead, and everything would be as it should be. But that was, of course, too easy. Whatever guardian angel was watching over him had done a shitty job, because he had lost his love, and his life. All Godot could do now was wish Mia's spirit would stop taunting him with all of her beauty and intelligence. He couldn't take it anymore.

_The wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

All of what had happened during his sleep could not be undone. Not the physical damage, let alone the mental damage. Godot had had the perfect life before that. Now what was he? A broken man, half the one he had used to be. With a broken heart and a soul evanescing, there wasn't really hope for him anymore. All he could do was get revenge on the man that had let this happen. But that revenge wasn't all that sweet, really. It just made the pain sting more. Tormenting an oblivious fool wasn't going to bring his kitten back. And standing in front of her gravestone once again wouldn't do so either.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

For another long while, he reflected on all the times they had spent together. All the wonderful days at work, all those mystifying evenings, all the beautiful dates. And then there was that trial. He had really proved his worth then – if he already hadn't. The horrible excuse for a woman had just killed a man, and Mia had felt so guilty. And only he had been there to comfort and soothe her, to tell her it was okay, and be her crying soldier. But giving her his attention and love had given away a large portion of himself as well. It was worth it, in its own way. But she had died with that part of himself with her. And he wouldn't be getting it back again. He wondered if that was a good or bad thing.

_You used to captivate me with your resonating light_

_But now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

All the hard work she had done with her life had been passed down to the very fool he hated so. The one whose fault it was in the first place she was gone! It was ridiculous, the thought that all of her life's work had been given to such an irresponsible man, who couldn't protect his own friend. And now, Godot was donating what would have to be a long portion of his hellish life to bring him down. If she died, he should have too. He wasn't crazy enough to do something so drastic to the man, but he certainly wasn't going to get away scratchless.

_Your face, it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice, it's chased away all the sanity in me_

That was the reason he was here again, anyway. What was this, the third time this week? All because of those damn nightmares. Because of those, he had to get his revenge on that fool. Because of those, the confines of his mind were tightening more so than ever before. Nothing mattered besides Mia, what she left behind for him to deal with, and Trite – the horrible idiot he had to bring down. All because of those nightmares.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

He still stood in the same spot, all the thoughts running through his mind. How much he would give to go back to the day in the courthouse, that fatal meeting with Dahlia Hawthorne. How he turned his back for two minutes and then everything went black. How much he would give to protect his Mia from the death that she didn't deserve. But none of that hoping and wishing would make a difference. Because people didn't go back in time. The past cannot be erased. But the present was what mattered now. And dealing with Trite was his present for the time being.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

Godot then wondered, standing in that same spot, what Mia was thinking right now, from above. He wondered if she could see him, knew what he was thinking. Wondered if she happened to have a good reason from God why she had to die, and not him. Like he was immortal or something. Wondered what she was doing with that part of himself she kept now possessed, knowingly or not. But he knew she was taking good care of it.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along_

A sudden though flickered across his mind and was gone in an instant. It was something about Mia, of course, but he had a feeling that it was better left forgotten. Something about it had felt dreadful, like it wasn't a thought he'd rather think about.

But then he remembered it.

He was never going to have another kitten again. What kind of thought was that? It was scary, even by Godot proportions. The thought that he could never love again because of what happened, and that for these few weeks he's been awake, he's been all alone. Because she wasn't there. Why did she have to go? What was the reason? Sometimes he'd rather think that his life was just all one nightmare, and he would wake up any time soon. But it wasn't, and reality was just as bad as his dreams.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

With one last look at the grave of his lost love, he turned and walked away. He had business to take care of; business related to her, of course. In some indirect way, anyway. His whole life revolved around her and what she had left behind. But as he walked away from her grave, he knew he was walking away from the only remnant of his old life. The only thing that kept him relatively sane was the thought of revenge for her death. And he would get it, in one way or another.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it. Review, pretty please?**


End file.
